


A Happy Night

by Impreciselanguage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impreciselanguage/pseuds/Impreciselanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley children wake to the stars falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Night

It was not at all an uncommon occurrence at the Burrow to be woken by a swarm of brothers, but it rarely happened in the middle of the night. Nor were the stars usually falling.

 “Wicked!” said one of the twins, trying to get a better view by stepping on Charlie's stomach.

 “Get off!” Charlie said, pulling the twin (probably Fred) off and getting up on his knees for a better view. It had only been the twins swarming him, but they made a decent swarm between the two of them. Bill joined them, staring out the window.

 “What are you all doing up?” their mother asked, from the doorway. Charlie and Bill turned, but the twins were too intent on what was going on outside. “You should be in bed, all of you!”

Percy was standing behind her, his eyes wide as he stared out the window.

 “What's going on, Mum?” Bill asked.

 “Are they rockets?” the twins asked, before she could answer. “Can we have some? Can we shoot them off?” They began to do their best impersonation of fireworks exploding, and their mother paled.

 “Knock it off!” Charlie told the twins, not that they'd listen. In another room, baby Ginevra began to cry. She was soon joined by Ron's wails. Their mother left, returning soon carrying the two youngest children. She was followed by their father.

 “You shouldn't be awake,” she said weakly.

 “Let them stay up, Molly,” their father said, taking Ron from her. “They have a right to it, tonight.” For a moment, Charlie expected his mother to argue, but then she nodded.

 “Very well,” she said, hugging the baby close to her. “For a little longer. After all, I suppose this is a happy night. We should be together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2007 era LiveJournal fic. The celebration, of course, is the supposed destruction of Voldemort.


End file.
